


Temptation's Path

by angelus2hot



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Implied Relationships, Possibly Unrequited Love, Slice of Life, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7727680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel tries to resist temptation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation's Path

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Temptation's Path  
>  **Fandom:** Angel the Series  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Angel/Winifred Burkle  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 123  
>  **Summary:** Angel tries to resist temptation.  
>  **A/N:** written for [August Rush: Day 6](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1753314.html) at 1_million_words
> 
> for this picture: [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/647473/647473_original.jpg)

Angel didn't know what it was but there was something about her, this new girl in his life. _Fred._ The one he had rescued from Pylea. He couldn't get her off of his mind and even worse he couldn't stop staring at her. 

_Damn. What he wouldn't give if only he could hold her, touch her._ But of course even though he was almost positive there was no chance of perfect happiness he knew that was out of the question. There was no use in taking the risk.

_Was there?_

Angel grimaced. He had to get out of there before he did something stupid. 

With a quick shake of his head he removed himself from the path of temptation as fast as he could.


End file.
